Schooled: 2000-Something: Sneaking
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jeff and Emily hide the seriousness of their relationship while Logan and Ephram try to cover up the fact they fell asleep in Logan's room. Meanwhile, Coach Mellor schemes to get the basketball team a spot in the Thanksgiving Day Parade and turns to Beverly Goldberg for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"November 1, 2000-Something. I woke up next to my girlfriend after sharing our first romantic night together."_

Jeff and Emily smiled at each other.

"That was amazing last night," Emily said.

"Sure was," Jeff agreed.

"I'm having prom flashbacks," Emily said.

"Me too," Jeff said. "Except for the whole sneaking out the window part."

"Oh crap!" Emily shouted. "Logan's in the other room!"

"So?" Jeff asked. "He knows we're dating. We're adults."

"You're going to have to sneak out the window," Emily said.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

_"Meanwhile, Logan woke up in his bed to discover Ephram asleep at his desk."_

"Ephram!" Logan shouted. "Wake up!"

Ephram woke up.

"What time is it?" Ephram asked.

"It's 7:30," Logan said, looking at the clock. "We must've fallen asleep last night watching movies."

"Well, it is Saturday," Ephram said.

"Emily is going to be mad at me," Logan said.

"Teenagers have sleepovers," Ephram said.

"But you're my boyfriend," Logan said. "Having a sleepover with my boyfriend is a big no-no."

"If it makes you feel better, I will sneak out the window," Ephram said.

"Okay," Logan said.

Ephram got up, walked over, and kissed his boyfriend.

"I'll see you later," Ephram said.

Ephram carefully climbed out the window. As he touched the ground, he let a sigh of relief. He then turned around to see Jeff.

"Ephram?" Jeff asked.

"Mr. Longston?" Ephram asked.

"You didn't see me!" Jeff and Ephram said at the same time.

_"Later that day, C.B. and I sat in my kitchen drinking coffee."_

"So you and Emily had sex?" C.B. asked.

"Yes," Jeff replied. "But she made me sneak out the window."

"What?" C.B. asked.

"She got all worried about what Logan would think," Jeff replied.

"You guys need to tell Logan," C.B. said.

"I will," Jeff said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"On his Saturday morning, Coach Mellor sat in the school gym airing up basketballs."_

"This basketball team is going to the championships!" Coach Mellor chanted as he aired up the basketballs.

Logan walked into the gym with his basketball. Coach Mellor looked at him.

"Logan," Coach Mellor said.

"Hey, Coach," Logan said. "I'm just here to practice some shoots."

"Question, Mansfield," Coach Mellor said. "How do you get in the building?"

"The janitor lets me in," Logan replied.

"Are you as excited as I am about the championship?" Coach Mellor asked.

"I am," Logan replied. "My cousin Ryan in Alabama is excited too. His basketball team made it to the championships a few years back. It was such a big deal. They were even in the town's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"Philadelphia has a Thanksgiving Day Parade!" Coach Mellor exclaimed. "A big one!"

"Yeah," Logan said. "But I don't think…"

"We shall be in that parade!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"Coach," Logan said. "A huge, televised parade is harder to get into than a small town parade."

"I seriously doubt that," Coach Mellor said.

_"After a few hours, Coach Mellor finally got ahold of the people in charge of the parade. They immediately laughed and hung up on him. Coach Mellor then decided to turn to the person he knew could get him what he wanted."_

Coach Mellor knocked on a door to a house and Beverly Goldberg opened the door.

"Hello, Rick," Beverly said smiling. "How may I help you?'

"I want something," Coach Mellor said. "And I need you to help me get it."

"Did you come alone?" Beverly asked.

"Yes," Coach Mellor replied.

"Come in and I will teach you my ways," Beverly said.

_"Coach Mellor had officially entered the dark side." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan lied down in his bed doing his homework. Emily walked into the room

"I want to talk to you about something," Emily said.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"You know Jeff and I have been dating…" Emily said before seeing Ephram's jacket on Logan's desk. "Is that Ephram's suit jacket?"

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Why is it here?" Emily asked.

"He left it here," Logan replied.

"Did Ephram spend the night?" Emily asked.

"No," Logan lied. "We were up here watching movies and he left really late. He must've forgot his coat."

"You promise he didn't spend the night?" Emily asked. "You're not even 16 yet and I don't want you having your boyfriend sleep over."

"I promise," Logan replied. "Now what were you saying about Jeff?"

"Um, nothing," Emily lied. "I'll just let you be."

Later, Emily and Jeff sat down eating lunch.

"I couldn't tell him," Emily said.

"We're going to have to eventually tell him," Jeff said.

"I totally agree with Jeff."

Jeff and Emily turned around to see C.B. sitting at another table.

"Mind your own business," Jeff said.

_"Meanwhile Logan began to feel guilty."_

Logan sat on the bleachers at the soccer field a William Penn while Ephram practiced his kicking.

"I can't believe I lied to her," Logan said.

"I can't believe I forgot my jacket," Ephram said.

"I hate lying to Emily," Logan said.

"Would you rather have her ban me from coming over?" Ephram asked his boyfriend.

"No," Logan replied to his boyfriend.

"Can you be the goalie?" Ephram asked.

"Sure," Logan replied.

Logan got up, walked over, and stood at the net.

"It's not like Emily doesn't keep secrets from you," Ephram said.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Promise you won't say anything?" Ephram asked.

"Okay," Logan said. "I promise. Now what is it?"

"I think she and Mr. Longston are doing more than dating," Ephram said. "When I climbed out of your window, guess who climbed out of Emily's window."

"I knew it!" Logan shouted. "I knew it!"

Logan gasped.

"That means Mr. Longston knows you spent the night!" Logan shouted. "I'm going to die!"

"He said he wouldn't tell," Ephram said.

"Wouldn't tell about what?"

Logan and Ephram looked to see Coach Mellor and Beverly Goldberg.

"That I like anchovies on pizza," Ephram lied.

"Gross," Coach Mellor said. "Boys, this is Beverly Goldberg."

"Is this the same Beverly Goldberg that…" Logan started to ask before Coach Mellor waved his hands.

"Beverly," Coach Mellor said. "This is my star soccer player, Ephram Baker and the mouthy one over there is Logan Mansfield."

"Are you boys best friends?" Beverly asked.

"More than that," Ephram replied.

"We're dating," Logan replied.

"How cute," Beverly said.

"Beverly is going to help get the basketball team a spot in the Thanksgiving Day Parade here in Philadelphia," Coach Mellor said.

Logan and Ephram began to laugh.

"Don't laugh," Beverly said. "I have the ability to get people to do what I want. I could've been a lawyer!"

_"Beverly paid the people in charge of the parade, who immediately laughed at her."_

Coach Mellor sat in his car and waited. As Beverly got in, she gave him a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, Rick," Beverly said. "But they were very mean."

"Damn it!" Coach Mellor said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Not even Beverly Goldberg was enough to convince the people in charge to put the basketball team in the parade. Coach Mellor felt defeated."_

Coach Mellor and Beverly sat in a booth.

"I can't believe you of all people are giving up," Coach Mellor said. "You're Beverly Goldberg!"

"I finally met my match," Beverly said.

"Too bad we can't just have our own parade," Coach Mellor said.

Beverly gasped.

"We can just have our own parade!" Beverly said.

"Yeah!" Coach Mellor cheered. "And we can have all the sports teams!"

"And the band!" Beverly cheered.

"And the cheerleaders," Coach Mellor said.

"And don't forget the Flag Core."

Coach Mellor and Beverly looked over to see a girl from Flag Core.

"You better have a spot for us or we'll use our flags for evil," the member said.

"Okay," Coach Mellor said.

_"Meanwhile, Logan paid me a visit."_

Jeff opened the door to see Logan.

"Hey, Logan," Jeff said. "Come in."

Logan entered the house and sat on the couch. Jeff sat beside him.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Ephram told me about you climbing out the window," Logan said.

"Oh," Jeff said. "Well…"

"I'm happy for you two," Logan said.

"Oh, you are?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Logan said. "I love how happy you make my sister."

"Thanks," Jeff said.

"Are you going to tell my sister that Ephram slept over?" Logan asked.

"No," Jeff replied.

"I promise nothing happened," Logan said. "We were just watching movies after the ball and he fell asleep at my desk and I slept on my bed."

"I believe you," Jeff said.

"Before we started dating, Ephram and I used to have sleepovers all the time," Logan said. "But now it's different."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed.

"I guess I probably should tell my sister," Logan said.

"You don't have to tell me," Emily said, walking into the living room. "I overheard."

"Your sister's here," Jeff said.

"Thank you," Logan said.

Jeff walked out of the room while Emily sat beside her brother.

"So you lied to me," Emily said. "Ephram did spend the night."

"Nothing happened," Logan said. "He fell asleep at my desk and I fell asleep on my bed."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Emily asked.

"I was worried you wouldn't let me see him anymore," Logan replied.

"I'm not going to forbid you from seeing him," Emily said. "But I don't want him spending the night."

"Okay," Logan said.

"Now that that's over with, I want you to invite Ephram over for dinner tonight," Emily said. "I want to get to know him better."

"Okay," Logan said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"November 2, 2000-Something. Coach Mellor and Beverly Goldberg had C.B., Lainey, Emily, and me attend a special meeting at the school gymnasium."_

"Okay," Coach Mellor said. "Beverly Goldberg and I have an announcement."

"William Penn will be hosting a Thanksgiving Day parade in Jenkintown," Beverly announced. "It will include all the sports teams, clubs, and the classes."

"How are we able to have this in Jenkintown?" Jeff asked.

"Most of the students here live there," Lainey replied.

"Cool," Jeff said. "So we're putting on a parade?"

"Yes," Coach Mellor said.

"This is exciting!" Jeff cheered. "Literally nothing can ruin my excitement!"

Jeff's phone rang.

"It's my mom," Jeff said.

Jeff answered his phone.

"Hi, Mom," Jeff said.

Jeff gasped.

"What?" Jeff asked shocked. "When? I'll have to call you back."

Jeff hung up the phone and ran out of the gym. C.B. followed after him.

"Jeff?" C.B. asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Jeff stopped and turned around.

"My grandma died this morning," Jeff said.

"Oh, Jeff," C.B. said. "I'm so sorry."

C.B. gave Jeff a hug.

**DEDICATED TO MY REAL LIFE GRANDMOTHER (1928-2007). **


End file.
